my 4th season Kyle XY:Running From the Past
by Christian Velez
Summary: So pretty much I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to finish Kyle xy for myself. I am going with everything the director and writer of this awesome show wanted, other than me ending it with Kyle and Jessi together. Don't review if you don't like.Kyle!


Kyle XY: Running From The Past 

**My versions on how things should have gone for a season 4. **

Chapter 1- Blood and Family

Somewhere in Seattle.

"I'm your Brother", Cassidy said almost before it was to late.

He was on the cringe of death, when Kyle loosened his grip. A myriad of thoughts ran through Kyle's mind. One thing was for certain, Kyle knew Cassidy wasn't lying. This couldn't be happening to him he thought to himself.

Just then Cassidy used his electrical gadget to shock Kyle. Kyle fail to the floor with a thud. While Cassidy kept on using his weapon.

Then the door opened up as the Tragers walked in their home. Cassidy picked up his knew hostage. The whole family was in awe to see what was happening, Cassidy held Kyle up who was foaming of the mouth. Also they noticed that he had a weird thing pointed at Kyle's head.

Nicole screamed, "Kyle!, what have you done to him!"

"Take one more step and I will turn his brain into mush", Cassidy said holding his gadget up to Kyle's temple.

Steven grabbed Nicole and held her in his arms. While Josh and Laurie were panicking about Kyle's state. All the Tragers felt like they were seeing there family member tortured in front of their eyes.

. . . . .

On another side of town in are good old friend Nate's apartment, Amanda just told Jessie that she is going to tell Kyle she wants him back. Jessi just looked at her after she said "like I said, fair warning".

Jessi came to her senses, " Okay fine, I guess it will be up t-." She couldn't finish her sentence and almost collapsed on the floor when Amanda caught her.

"What's wrong with you?" Amanda said in an annoying tone with a little concern.

"Its not me", Jessi looked at Amanda with confidence in her eyes, "It's Kyle, he is in trouble.

"What do you mean? How do you know?", Amanda stated, when she realized Jessi wasn't even listening and walking away pulling out her phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello, Something wrong Jessi?", Foss asked in 1.78 seconds according to Jessi.

"Kyle, he is in trouble!" , Jessi yelled hoping Foss would save the day.

" I will go to your house right away!", Foss said in a hurry while he heard Amanda barking at Jessi like a dog asking questions about Kyle.

They hung up and Jessi saw Nate getting up and knocked him out. "Amanda", She said, "We need to go to my house." She also realized she thought of her house as the Tragers and she got really happy, but there was no time to think about that when her family and her one true love were at risk.

. . . . .

Foss entered the from the back of the house like a spy when he saw Cassidy holding a foamed Kyle with a weapon pointed at his skull.

"Take one more step, and I will turn his brain into mush." Just then he felt a cool barrel on his head.

"You can't kill him Cassidy, you wouldn't do that to your brother", Foss said and the Trager family just looked at the two men in an astonishing gaze.

"You were suppose to take him and bring him to your mom, Grace Kingsley" The family still bewildered about how they are related, " So what's it going to be Cassidy? Kill Kyle? And yourself? Or maybe your best bet is to come with me since your mom will kill you if you go back and I will kill you if you hurt Kyle in front of these innocent folks."

"Cassidy", Stephen said with a tear coming down his eye, " Can we please have our son back, we wont bring the cops in on this." The family was all crying their eyes out, even Josh.

"Only if you let me go" said Cassidy staring at Foss.

Foss laughed, "Not a chance", then hit a pressure point in Cassidy's neck knocking him unconscious, as Kyle fell to the ground. Then Foss dragged Michael Cassidy outside.

Kyle awoken staring at his family then got up. The family all hugged Kyle, when Nicole saw the gadget Cassidy used to shock Kyle on the floor. She picked it up and started to cry and told the family she would go outside to give it to Foss. Who she was really glad came to the house at the most perfect time.

Right before Foss left Nicole stopped him and said, "here I don't think we need this", she handed him the taser.

"No you need that more then you think, well I mean Kyle does at least", he said hating that he had to say this, " The battle is not over yet, Kyle needs to figure out a way to become immune to Latnok's weaponry".

Kyle finally went outside to see if Foss really had Cassidy.

"Hey Foss, thank you for coming and saving the day", Kyle said happy to see Foss, and Cassidy in capacitated for the moment.

" I will be here for you, until the end", Foss said, "Also I'm taking this geezer to a Russian Prison my buddy works at." "You and your family need to stay hidden." "I will be back in 3 days so we can train you to take down Latnok."

Kyle looked at Foss and asked, "Is Cassidy my brother?".

Foss said yes and said he would let Kyle know everything when he gets back. Nicole was just happy Kyle could speak.

As Foss left a car pulled up with Jessi and Amanda, they seemed really angry at each other and stayed in the car so no one could hear their argument. Although Jessi knew for a fact Kyle was listening in.

"Kyle needs to be with someone more kind to the world, not a person that hurts others". Amanda said with a red hot face.

Jessi just laughed and said, "I will LOVE him more than anyone one could, because I know Kyle more, we connect."

"What's that suppose to mean", "You connect?" Amanda was getting even more emotional.

"Why don't we just ask him ourselves" Jessi said looking at Kyle walk to the car.

Nicole stopped Kyle, " You better go in side hun, that looks like a bad idea, you need to rest Kyle.

As both Amanda and Jessi walked out the car they notice Kyle being dragged in by Nicole. Jessi looked at Amanda, "I will let him know he has to choose between one of us, and if he can't then I will back off."

Amanda was surprised, "Okay thanks, and you are nice, sorry I thought you were mean."

The two girls went to their homes.

. . . . . .

"Goodnight Kyle" Nicole said still crying about the whole situation .

Jessi tried walking passed Nicole when she left Kyle's room but Nicole knew what Jessi wanted to do, "Jessi I don't think it's a good idea for you to talk to Kyle he needs to rest."

"Okay fine", Jessi said with a tone Nicole didn't like. Then Jessi noticed she was hurting Nicole but Jessi felt more pain not being with Kyle. "I'm gonna go sleep now."

"Lets talk about this, Jessi as a family tomorrow, with or without Kyle which ever you prefer.

Jessi's didn't expect this from her mom at all, unless Nicole thought that Kyle would listen to the family instead of me. Would Kyle hurt me like that Jessi wondered. "You are kind Nicole, I really like Kyle

I think we are soul mates, bonded together no matter what." She smirked a little and said, "Goodnight Mom."

Nicole didn't seem to like what Jessi said but leat it slide. After all Nicole thought she has been through so much with her mom dead , now she just called me "Mom" too.

Nicole told Steven about the whole situation with Kyle and Jessi. But Steven didn't seem to care about it. "Look, I understand but Kyle can make his own choices, and they were created the same way " "It's only natural they have this connection."

Nicole wasn't to happy by her husbands words but she decided to figure it out in the morning. She lay down and slept with her husband, wrapping her arms around him like a sloth does to a tree.

. . . . . .

"Wake up!," Foss said to Cassidy, shaking him awake.

Cassidy woke up. With a smile on his face, "So I take it, Kyle believed you."

Foss looked at him, "Yeah, of course." "When can I see my Daughter Cassidy when you have what you want from that innocent kid." "He deserves a lot better than what Grace needs from him." Foss said mad at the fact he couldn't do anything to Cassidy or Latnok for holding his child captive. Who was suppose to be dead.

"You will get her back when all the pieces fall into play, like when the backstabber Bryan stops intervening with our affairs." "When the Tragers are taken care of." "When Jessi is Dead" "And when we turn Kyle into Clones and dispose of him."

Foss had tears in his eyes, but was a strong man and didn't let them show, "Fine, and my next move is?"

"Get Kyle to try and take down Latnok and I will do the rest."

Foss nodded his head and dropped Cassidy off at Latnok. Foss didn't like what he has to do. Do all these people need to die for his mothers army and what is this army of clones going to be for? Foss thought about his old friends from when he was in the military. Time to make a phone call he thought.

. . . . . .

`Jessi lay on her bed waiting to hear everyone go to sleep so she could go talk to Kyle. She didn't want to tell Kyle that he had to choose between her and Amanda, but she made a promise. Once she heard all the hearts slow down and everyone relax she got up. Then she heard a sudden move and a person walking to her room. It was Kyle.

Kyle was couldn't go to sleep but think about all that had went on that day. So he walked up to Jessi's room. On his way up he thought about Cassidy being his mother and what Jessi would say about the whole situation.

Kyle walked in when Jessi opened the door. It was a good thing she opened it, so he wouldn't have to knock and make a noise.

They greeted each other.

"What are you doing up?" She asked him smiling at him, then realized he was concerned about his life. This made Jessi sad as well.

Kyle just hugged Jessi and started to cry. Jessi didn't know how to act or what to tell him, so she just caressed his hair while his head lay on her shoulders.

"Jessi?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes Kyle", she stared into his icy blue eyes. God his eyes and whole appearance was so charming she speculated.

"Do you think Cassidy is my brother and Grace is my mom?", he spoke with sudden twitches through out his words.

"Kyle, I believe the Tragers are your Family," she stated with reassurance.

Kyle smiled at her and hugged her which Jessi didn't mind at all. "Thanks Jess." He met her zoned out gaze. "What is it?"

"Nothing", Jessi said although she wanted to tell him about choosing between her and Amanda. But she didn't want to say it in his current condition and she didn't want him to hurt her like he has before.

"Hey", Kyle said with a smile, "You're a kind girl, I'm sorry I have been trying to fix you when you clearly are not broken." Kyle was happy to say this to her and then Jessi started to cry, did he hurt her by saying this? He hated seeing her like this and kissed her on the cheek. Then on the lips when he saw her look away in grief.

"What was that for, just to cheer me up?", she said still teary eyed.

"No, I meant it", he hesitated, " I'm sorry I'm taking so long with figuring out my feelings."

"Well", Jessi spoke like she wasn't ready to say this, "You better choose, before it's to late, Amanda can't wait forever she literally told me." "Neither can I, Kyle you have to choose by tomorrow."

Kyle was thunderstruck, how can she being giving him this news now after everything he had gone through today. Then he noticed Jessi get sad and lay on her bed. "What's wrong."

"Do you hate me Kyle?" she asked looking away from him.

"You know I don't, why would you ever think that?"

She smiled at him and just said, "Never mind, you just don't get girls I guess."

He lay next to her one her bed and just looked at her not looking at him. She then turned to him. They were blushing since they were to nervous to talk.

She tried to kiss him, but he turned away, "I knew you hated me Kyle", she blurted out. But she realized he turned away because Nicole was walking toward the room with her husband. Kyle tried to get up to rush into the closet but it was to late. They were caught and Nicole didn't look to happy at all. She was hot red leering at Jessi, who Kyle thought shouldn't get blamed for his doing.

"It was my fault, I came in here Nicole." Kyle said, "I couldn't go to sleep."

"It's fine Kyle go to your room." Steven told Kyle. Who tried walking out of the room but was stopped by Nicole.

"No it's not fine Kyle, you should know better" Nicole said, " and you Jessi apparently we need to talk about this tonight."

Josh and Laurie walked into the room irritated that their family woke them up with all this racket.

"What's going on", the kids both asked their parents.

Nicole says dramatically, " Your brother and sister are in here cuddled up, after I told them it wouldn't be good for them to be in a relationship and that under this roof they would have to abide by my rules."

Laurie just laughs, "I already knew about them mom, so does Josh and we don't care if they are together." Laurie winks at Jessi, "They are practically made and meant for each other."

Nicole was stuck in between everyone thinking she was wrong for once, but Steven had to back up his life long partner, "Kids, your mother is right." "So Kyle go to your room and everyone go to bed, it's our house our rules."

Jessi looked at Kyle hoping he would defend them, yet Kyle just walked away. Coward Jessi thought. How could he do this to me.

. . . . . .

Jessi and Kyle both couldn't go to sleep. They stayed awake the whole night letting their thoughts get to them. One unparticular thought was who Kyle was going to pick. Jessi thought she knew her answer after what Kyle did, but she still wasn't sure. Kyle was really frustrated on this, he had to think about girls while think about his family and the problems he has caused upon them. He only wants the best for everyone. If he chose Amanda would Jessi forgive him? If he chose Jessi would Amanda forgive him? Would he regret not being with one of them? What's going to happen to his family? Why does this all have to happen so quickly? I think I know what I am going to have to do he realized. Then drifted to sleep. . . . . . . . . .

On another area, Nate woke up to a man above him.

"Hey", the man spoke with a look of sincerity , "I know who you are, Nate Emerson son of Sarah."

"How did you know that?", Nate said getting up and was skeptical of what the man said. "Who are you?"

"I know many things, and I am your biological an Father Bryan.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kyle woke up with only 3 hours 45 minutes and 7 seconds of sleep. He walked in the living room where Jessi was sitting on the couch watching a comedy romance movie. The Proposal.

"Hi", Jessi said to Kyle in a way to make it seem like he was undependable. "Why don't you go tell your precious Amanda you want her back."

"I am going to", Kyle's words were like a knife to her.

Then she walked away real upset. So Kyle did as well. He walked to the door when Nicole stopped him.

"Where you off to?", she asked, Hoping he would say Amanda's.

Which he did of course, and Nicole let him go and had a look of fervidness.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Jessi was in her room crying when Laurie walked in. "Is it Kyle?"

Jessi lay her head on Laurie's shoulder. "He told me he wants her back, that precious girl who he would never hurt." "He hurts me Laurie."

Laurie looked at her sister and gave her a hug since she couldn't cheer her up. Nicole walked in to ask to talk to Jessi alone. Laurie was so mad her mom couldn't see her and Kyle were meant for each other. With their weirdness an all, she laughed at the thought.

"You don't need to give me the speech, he has already chosen to be with Amanda", Jessi said with her lips quivering and her eyes red and poring. Nicole sat next to her to comfort the poor girl who had been through so much. But Jessi pulled away knowing that it was her fault for Kyle choosing Amanda. "It's because you think I will corrupt him don't you?"

"It's not that at all Jessi," Nicole hated to see her daughter act this way, "You and Kyle are like brother and sister, I think that the only reason you have this connection is because you act similar."

"That's your opinion Nicole, to me he is the man that makes me whole, like the ying to my yang." Jessi was looking Nicole dead in the eyes. "But looks like he doesn't want me after all." "You got what you wanted."

Nicole didn't know how to respond to her, she was so different than Laurie, just like Kyle was different from Josh. They are completely a knew species to her knowing of psychology.

Jessi left the room knowing Nicole was uncomfortable, "I'm going to take a shower now."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Amanda wasn't home when Kyle got there, just a note by the door. It read.

- "Kyle, I am going to be gone for the next month. Don't bother talking to me when I get back, because I know you will have an even stronger connection to Jessi. I am tired of holding you and her back. Have a nice life Kyle wish you well.

Kyle had tears rolling down his eyes. He was too late for Amanda and he didn't imagine Jessi would ever want him . His life had turned for the worst, what was next he hated to wonder. This all felt like a crazy dream to him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I know you figured out Cassidy was after your mom and took you in as his own." "I know that Cassidy has killed Sarah your mom." Taylor paused to see Nate's reaction.

"So your going to help me get revenge?" Nate said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Precisely, we need to take down Latnok before they hurt you or Jessi," Bryan said.

"Wait! Jessi's my sister? She is Sarah's Daughter?" Nate said surprised and confused.

"Yes, and she is my daughter." Bryan said smiling.

Nate just looked at Taylor and decided already, "What should we do next sir?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyle went inside to the dinning room to see his family, but Jessi was nowhere in sight. Kyle heard her heartbeat in her room. He started to enjoy the beat it was making when Nicole asked, "Want some pancakes Kyle?" Kyle nodded his head and then thought maybe he was wrong about Jessi, and maybe he should have chosen her to begin with.

Kyle sat down and asked, "Why are we still here, I mean shouldn't have we leaven by now?" He looked at his family in concern.

Stephen looked at the family, "We can't go anywhere without them knowing where we are, are best is to stay here and for you to figure out a way to stop Latnok." He stared into Kyle's stormy blue eyes. Nicole and everyone else nodded in agreement. Nicole pulled out the gadget that Cassidy electrocuted Kyle with. She handed it to him and Stephen told Kyle to learn how it works against him and what they could also be having as high powered weaponry.

"Okay I will figure out a way to stop the electrical current from manipulating my recept-" Kyle was cut off by Josh.

"Not right now, figure it out on your own time don't bore the family to death."

"Josh," Nicole gave him a glare of disappointment. "So how did everything go with you and Amanda?"

Kyle twitched and everyone knew this wasn't good news, "She is going to be gone for a month and she said we are done," "she mainly didn't want to get in the way of me in Jessi."

Nicole sighed, "Maybe I can talk to her when she gets back." Kyle smiled.

"A whole month mom, by then Kyle will be head over heels for Jessi." Laurie and Josh Laughed. Kyle was embarrassed, and Jessi heard the whole conversation upstairs. She hoped Laurie was right and that Kyle would start to figure out that she could be the only one for him.

Kyle went to his room still mad at what Laurie said. Was it true would he fall for Jessi now that Amanda wasn't here to make him stop. Amanda he thought, I don't need her. Nicole was right to I didn't need to mess up my relationship with Jessi either, I better not try to do anything with her.

Jessi walked into Kyle's room. He didn't say anything to her. So she sat next to the tub and told him, "I heard what happened to you, I'm sorry." She truly was.

Kyle thought he didn't want Jessi but he got out of the tub and stood up so did Jessi. Kyle looked into her eyes, her sweet Hazel eyes he thought. He went to kiss her but she turned away. Jessi never thought she would reject a kiss from Kyle but she did and it felt great.

"I'm here to cheer you up Kyle, not to be your rebound." She said defending her case.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop regretting the way I have been treating you." Kyle whispered into her ear. " You deserve better than me." He hated what he did to make Jessi mad and he hated himself for doing it ever so often.

"I hope you feel better Kyle, and maybe we can be together when I know your feelings for Amanda are gone, but for now it seems like your replacing me just to be with someone. Good day Kyle." Jessi walked out of Kyle's room mad that she didn't bury her face in to his lips. She loved him so much but he needed to learn a lesson about girls.

Kyle was upset , he only chose Amanda because he felt he had no other alternative. Since Nicole was in the way of what he and Jessi had.

. . . . . . . . . .

Grace Kingsley was walking through Latnok with a look pf wanting to kill anyone who just might make her the slightest bit aggravated.

"Hi mom," Cassidy told her when she walked into a room with screens. The screens showed rooms and areas around the Trager's house, Amanda's and even Declan's.

"Don't you hi me, you say good evening madam," she said bitterly. Apparently she didn't find Cassidy as her greatest achievement. "So, have you captured the Blooms?" "They better be caught Cassidy, or I'm going to-"

"Yes," Cassidy spoke and then was slapped for interrupting her. He knew in his head he should have know better, he was British and they were suppose to have manners. He apologized.

"You better be," she said, "and have you figured out a way to get Kyle to come to Laynok so we can capture him."

"Yes maim, Foss has taken care of it," he said trying to please his mother, "Kyle thinks he will train with Foss to take us down," Cassidy laughed.

"As for 781228 (Jessi) and her father?" she asked already know that Cassidy didn't know what to do with them. Maybe he had an idea for Jessi but not for Taylor. He got another smack to the cheek. It turned red.

"I will take care of it, besides we still have that that chip in Nate's brain," she grinned, "he can be so useful for being Sarah's daughter."

**Let me know what you thought. I will keep writing even if it is crap. I haven't wrote a story since 12 years old and I am 17 right now. **


End file.
